


Defining Moments

by quickaszoe



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Waverly Earp, F/F, Minor Waverly Earp/Champ Hardy, No Revenants (Wynonna Earp), Slow Burn Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quickaszoe/pseuds/quickaszoe
Summary: Nicole Haught. Police officer....Waverly Earp’s gaze traced along the lines of the letters on the business card in her hand....“Officer Haught,” she whispered, testing the words in her mouth. Tasting them. “Nicole.”...It had been two days since Officer Haught, since Nicole, had given her the card. Two days that Waverly had waffled back and forth on what to do with it.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 5
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

_Nicole Haught. Police officer._

Waverly Earp’s gaze traced along the lines of the letters on the business card in her hand. Her gaze tracked next to the number below, to the now familiar string of digits and she lifted her cell phone from where it lay on the bed beside her and swiped it unlocked with her thumb, but took no further action, simply staring at the screen until it grew dim and then dark, the phone timing out and locking again. She dropped the phone back onto the bed and returned her attention to the card.

“Officer Haught,” she whispered, testing the words in her mouth. Tasting them. “Nicole.”

It had been two days since Officer Haught, since Nicole, had given her the card. Two days that Waverly had waffled back and forth on what to do with it. She wasn’t naïve. She knew what it meant that the other woman had given it to her. She had been flirted with enough times to know what it looked like, even if she had never been on the receiving end it from a woman before.

It should have been off putting, the same way it was when random guys did it. Whether it was Shorty’s patrons stumbling up to the bar and spouting lame pickup lines or construction workers wolf-whistling at her as she walked by or the produce guy at the grocery store who was always just a little too attentive. It made her feel vaguely uncomfortable and nervous, edgy.

But when Nicole had looked at her with those wide, dark eyes, shimmering with attraction, with interest that she didn’t even try to hide, had smirked that charmingly smug smile at her, Waverly had felt a fissure of excitement. Her stomach fluttering and her heart racing in a way that was both concerning and enticing.

It wasn’t something she should be pursuing. The wisest course of action would be to simply throw away the card and go about her daily life as if the interaction hadn’t happened. She was with Champ, after all. Even if his gaze meeting hers hadn’t made her breath catch in her throat in a very long time. Even if his simple touch no longer set her skin on fire.

They had been together for awhile now, maybe the fireworks had faded, but what they had was comfortable, familiar. They shared an ease, an understanding. What their relationship lacked in excitement it made up for in security, stability. She shouldn’t risk throwing all that away because she got a little thrill when a beautiful stranger smiled at her.

Not to mention that it wouldn’t be fair to Nicole, to lead her on, to let her think that she was interested when she was with someone, and nothing could happen between them. And yet, she couldn’t bring herself to toss the card away. She had been very clear with Nicole that she had a boyfriend, and still Nicole had been undeterred. So really, what was the harm in giving her a call? Nicole was new in town, maybe she was just looking to make some friends.

Waverly knew she was rationalizing to get what she wanted, but that didn’t stop her from picking her phone up once again. This time when the screen lit up, she didn’t let it fade to black, she tapped the phone icon with her thumb and dialed from memory.

The line rang twice on the other end, and when Nicole picked up Waverly realized she should have rehearsed what she was going to say before dialing, because at hearing Nicole’s voice she found herself speechless. She scrambled for words as the silence stretched out over the line.

“Hello?” There was a tinge of annoyance in Nicole’s voice as she repeated her greeting.

“Uh, yeah. Sorry I…” _got tongued tied by the sound of your voice_ was not an explanation she should offer. “Hi.”

“Waverly? Hey.” The soft tones returned to Nicole’s voice, and maybe she was imagining it but Waverly could swear, even from those two words, that Nicole was happy to hear from her. “How are you?” she asked, sounding genuinely interested in the answer.

“I’m good. Just…” _laying in bed, thinking about you._ No, she couldn’t say that. “I’m good,” she repeated lamely, her cheeks heating up in a blush at how awkwardly she was navigating this conversation. She hadn’t been this nervous making a phone call since she was thirteen. “You?”

“I’m doing all right. Did some chores, ran some errands, nothing super exciting or anything y’know?”

Waverly laughed softly; her comment relatable. “Yeah. I get it.”

There was another pause, slightly less awkward than the last one, but still somewhat uncomfortable.

“So, what’s up?”

Waverly flushed again at the gentle prompt, uncertain as to why she was doing so horribly at this. “I was just wondering if you still wanted to get that cup of coffee?”

“Yeah?” She could swear that she could hear the smile in Nicole’s voice. “I’d love to..like to,” she said, teasing Waverly a little with her reply, not that Waverly minded. She found a grin tugging at the corners of her lips at the thought of the two of them having an inside joke already.

“So, when’s good for you?” Nicole asked after another lengthy silence.

Waverly resisted the urge to smack herself in the forehead, she had no idea why she was being such a dolt. “Um…now?” She had no real plans for the day, and she had a feeling that if given the time to overthink she’d either talk herself out of going or work herself up into a nervous state.

“Now? So spontaneous, from a planner such as yourself.”

Waverly felt her cheeks burn at the gentle teasing and was grateful for the phone line between them, preventing Nicole from seeing her face. She opened her mouth to reply, hoping that some witty, flirty comment would magically come out, but of course nothing came to mind. God, what was it about this woman that made her so flustered?

“Now works,” Nicole continued, moving smoothly past the moment when it became clear that Waverly wasn’t up to bantering back. “I’m still learning my way around, do you know a good place?”

“Do you know the coffee shop on the corner of Main?” Waverly asked, pleased to finally be able to contribute something substantial to the conversation.

“The one with the flower boxes in the window?”

“That’s the one. Want to meet there in…half an hour?” She didn’t know where exactly Nicole lived, but there wasn’t anywhere in Purgatory that you couldn’t get to in about ten minutes.

“Sounds good to me.”

“Perfect,” Waverly said, feeling inordinately excited about the prospect. “It’s a date,” she added with thinking. “I mean, it’s not a date, date. It’s…it’s…”

“It’s coffee,” Nicole said, making it sound so simple even as Waverly knew that there was nothing simple about it. “I’ll see you later Waverly.”

********

Waverly’s heart was pounding so loudly in her ears that she was surprised that the pedestrians she passed on the street as she made her way up the block to the coffee shop couldn’t hear it. Her hands were shaking so much as she reached for the door handle that she couldn’t get a grip, her fingers sliding off the cool metal, her hand falling back to her side.

She stepped out of the doorway and took a deep breath, attempting to steady her nerves.

“It’s just coffee,” she muttered to herself, pacing in small circles on the sidewalk, ignoring the curious glances she received from passersby. “Just coffee. No need to be nervous. It’s not like it’s a date or anything.”

Except it wasn’t just coffee. As much as she tried to convince herself that this meeting was completely innocuous, just two people getting to know each other, she knew that it was much more weighted than that. And while part of her was frightened of what that could mean, a larger part of her was excited, eager even, to explore where it might lead.

She shook her arms, as if she might be able to shake off some of this nervous energy, and paced few more times, breathing deeply in through her nose and then puffing out her cheeks, exhaling slowly.

After a couple minutes she began to feel calmer, more centered, and she made her way over to the door once again. Her grip, when she reached for the handle was still shaky, but she got a hold on it and pushed, with maybe a little too much force. The heavy glass door swung inward, almost knocking her off her feet. She stumbled forward but managed to maintain her balance. Once she had rightened herself Waverly glanced around, checking to make sure nobody, especially not Nicole, had noticed her less than graceful entrance. Luckily none of the other patrons in the coffee shop seemed to have, too caught up in their novels or conversations or placing their orders to pay her any mind.

She slipped into place at the back of the line and then surveyed the crowd. It didn’t take her long to who she was looking for. Nicole had selected a table for two along the far wall, by the window. She sat with her back to the wall, one hand curled loosely around a mug, a book open in front of her.

Waverly had a moment to observe her as she read, so totally immersed in her novel that she didn’t notice the two pre-teens tousling in the booth to her left, rattling the cups and condiments on their table until their Mom barked at them to settle down, or the waitress dropping a mug as she cleared the table behind her, the ceramic shattering on the linoleum with a sharp crack.

She didn’t register any of that, but within seconds of Waverly’s eyes landing on her, she glanced up and met Waverly’s gaze with almost unerring accuracy, as if she had somehow sensed her eyes on her. Immediately her face lit up in a dimple flashing grin.

Waverly felt her own lips turn up in an answering smile. She flipped her hand in a wave before gesturing to the counter. Nicole waved back and nodded her understanding. Waverly thought that the other woman would return to her book while she waited for her to get her coffee, but her gaze lingered. The intensity of it, even from across the room, making her cheeks heat in a blush. There was no way Nicole could see that from so far away, and yet, her smile turned mischievous.

Waverly dipped her head, and when she peeked up through her lashes, Nicole was still staring at her, the smile on her face softer now. She spun around, ignoring the prickly feeling on the back of her neck that came from eyes on her, and focused her attention on the menu board in front of her, trying to settle on an option before she made it to the front of the line. Suddenly coffee didn’t seem like such a good idea, the addition of caffeine to her already rattled nerves would only be a recipe for disaster.

When it was her turn, Waverly ordered chamomile tea, hoping that it’s soothing properties would help keep her calm. She gripped the cup like it were a lifeline as she made her way across the room. Nicole stood as she approached, a smile once again alighting her face.

“Hey.” She wrapped one arm around Waverly in a brief, loose hug. The simple contact stirring up butterflies in her stomach.

“Hey.” She winced at the breathiness of her reply as she stepped back. “Thanks for meeting me.” She winced again, certain that such a greeting was lame.

“My pleasure,” Nicole said, reaching for Waverly’s chair and pulling it out for her. And, was that a wink, or was she just imagining things?

Waverly settled into her seat and wrapped her hands around the mug in front of her, Nicole across from her, mirroring her position. Silence settled between them, panic slowly sinking in as Waverly racked her brain for something to say.

“How are you liking Purgatory so far?” She grasped at the first thing that came to mind, figuring it was a safe enough subject.

“It’s been an adjustment,” Nicole said with a little laugh. “I spent the last five years living in the city, first for college and then while at the academy. I got so used to the hustle and bustle, city noises at night and all that. My first week here I couldn’t sleep because it was so quiet. I had to run the dishwasher just for some noise.” She dipped head and offered up a small, almost sheepish smile at the admission. This was another side to the confident, bordering of cocky, officer, one that Waverly couldn’t help but find endearing. She felt her nerves still, just a little, even as butterflies stirred in her stomach.

“Try living above a bar, plenty of late night noises to lull you to sleep,” Waverly said, remembering the first few weeks after she had moved into the little apartment above Shorty’s and how the muffled din of laughter and music and conversation had kept her up at night, and the street traffic had woken her up in the morning, until she had become accustomed. “I grew up out in country,” she added with a vague gesture towards the farmland that stretched out in all directions around the downtown core. “Moving into town was a shock to my system.”

Nicole hummed softly and nodded. “I’ll bet,” she said with a light laugh. Not making fun, not the way some people did, assuming that Waverly was some kind of country bumpkin because she’d grown up on a farm, instead merely appreciating the contrast in their situations. “You’ve always lived in Purgatory?” Nicole asked, picking up her coffee and taking a sip.

“Born and raised,” Waverly said. “I thought about going away for school…but it’s pretty expensive.”

She had applied to several universities and had been accepted by all of them but hadn’t wanted to burden her Aunt Gus and Uncle Curtis with the expense of her tuition. She knew they would have sacrificed their savings and retirement for her, and she didn’t want them to do that. The online courses she took weren’t nearly as pricey as living on campus would have been, and she had been able to contribute thanks to what she made at Shorty’s. Being a bartender wasn’t exactly a life-long goal, but for now she enjoyed the job. It got her out of the house, it let her be social, the money was good, and she could work her hours around her coursework.

“Yeah.” Nicole nodded her understanding. “I went to school on a basketball scholarship. If it wasn’t for that, no way my parents could have afforded it. They helped me out when they could, but I’m the youngest of three so…” she shrugged, and this time it was Waverly’s turn to nod her understanding.

“What did you study at school?”

“I majored in sociology, but it was a toss up between that and history. I don’t know if I should admit this, but the only reason that I chose sociology is because it didn’t have any morning classes in the first semester of junior year.”

Waverly couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Not much of an early riser I take it?”

“Not when I was twenty. I’ve gotten used to it, over the years, but I don’t think I will ever truly consider myself a morning person. And from the look on your face right now, I’m guessing you are?”

Waverly tried to school her expression, even though she hadn’t realized she’d been doing anything with it. “Oh yeah. I don’t even need coffee or anything.” She couldn’t help but grin at the faint groan that issued from Nicole’s throat at her comment.

As nervous as Waverly had been about this meeting, she was finding Nicole to be very easy to talk to. There was something about her, an open, easy manor, that soothed her nerves. She found herself relaxing into the other woman’s company, into the conversation, as they chatted about anything, everything. From school, to families to embarrassing childhood moments, nothing was off limits.

What’s more, Nicole actually listened when she spoke. Waverly was so used to seeing people’s eyes glaze over, their attention wandering as they fidgeted in place whenever she talked about the things she was passionate about, like art, or history. But not only did Nicole give her undivided attention, she asked questions, not merely indulging Waverly, but engaging. It was refreshing, the feeling of truly connecting with someone.

That’s not to say that there weren’t moments when Waverly found herself flustered. There was just something about the way Nicole looked at her. She’d be in the middle of a sentence and would glance up, catching the other woman’s eye and her breath would catch in her throat and her train of thought would derail. And Nicole knew what she was doing to her, in those moments. She would grin, a twinkle in her eye and reach out to Waverly, laying a hand over her own, and urge her to continue. The soft, gentle touch short circuiting her brain in a way that was both frustrating, and exhilarating.

She should be annoyed; the other woman was blatantly flirting with her even though she knew Waverly was in a relationship. If it had been a guy doing it, Waverly would have lost it on him by now. But there was just something so…genuine about the way Nicole did it that she couldn’t find it in herself to be mad. And maybe a part of it was that she was enjoying the attention, the flattery of knowing that Nicole wanted her, and wasn’t afraid to show it. Admittedly that was shallow, wasn’t a part of herself that Waverly was particularly fond or proud of, but she couldn’t deny that it felt good. She knew, at some point, she was going to have examine that more closely. But for now, she was just enjoying being there, with Nicole, and getting to know the other woman.

So caught up in the conversation, Waverly didn’t realize just how much time had passed until the alarm on her watch, the one she kept set to wake her from the nap she usually took before a late shift at Shorty’s beeped, drawing her attention down to her the time.

“Oh, my gosh, I can’t believe we’ve been here for over three hours,” she said, glancing up and looking around the coffee shop, noticing that they were two of only a few people left, the mid-day crowd having left. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to monopolize your whole day.”

“Hey. No, don’t apologize.” Nicole leaned forward and lay her hand over Waverly’s, where it rested on the table between them and gave it a little squeeze. The pads of her fingers were rough, calloused, and scraped lightly against her skin, sending a shiver coursing up her spine. “I had a great time. Nowhere else I’d have rather been.” She shot Waverly a grin that was somehow both sweet and smug at the same time. “I’d be happy to sit here with you for another three hours, but I’m guessing you have somewhere you have to be?” She nodded towards Waverly’s wrist, and the now silenced alarm.

“Unfortunately.” Waverly pulled a face that she hoped expressed how genuinely regretful she was to have to cut their coffee short. “Work,” she added, to make it clear that it wasn’t some other plans that she was choosing over time with Nicole. “I have to start in an hour.”

Nicole nodded. “I guess we should be going then.”

“I guess so,” Waverly agreed, reluctantly.

She stood, and Nicole stood with her, immediately reaching around to the back of her chair, pulling it out for her. “Let me walk you out.”

It was just a few more minutes, but Waverly would happily accept any extra time with Nicole. The other woman trailed a step behind her as they wove their way around the tables to the door, she felt her presence at her back, as well as the light touch of her hand a few times, guiding her around corners or across uneven patches of the worn floor. When they reached the door, Nicole leaned around her and pushed it open, allowing her to step through in front of her. It occurred to Waverly that she had been more gentlemanly in the few hours that they had spent together than Champ had been for the duration of their relationship.

They fell into step as they made their way down the street. Waverly’s apartment was only a half-block from the coffee shop and all too soon they had reached the side door that she used to get inside.

“I had a really nice time this afternoon,” Waverly said, realizing as she did how very much like an end of date thing to say that was. Even though this was not a date. This was the point where she should turn around and go, but she couldn’t quite bring herself

“Me too.” Nicole nodded, and shifted in place, her gaze darting to Waverly’s lips before falling away.

Waverly’s heart seized in her chest before picking up in pace. A part of her willed the other woman to cross that line, to lean down and brush their lips together, even as the larger, more rational part of her hoped she wouldn’t. So far Nicole had been skirting the edge of inappropriate. She had made her intentions clear, but hadn’t pushed, hadn’t made any actual moves or applied any pressure. And even though every nerve in Waverly’s body was taut with anticipation, she knew that she would lose respect for the woman if she actually tried anything.

They stood in the street, staring at each other, the comfort and ease of the coffee shop gone as the air between them turned charged, expectant.

“We should do it again sometime. Soon,” she added, resisting the urge to head smack herself at how lame she sounded.

“Yeah?” Nicole’s lit up, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. “I’d like that.”

“Me too.”

Again, silence stretched out between them, Waverly once again cognizant of how much like the end of a date this felt like. Even though it was definitely not a date.

“Uh, well I guess I should get going,” she said, gesturing to the door behind her for emphasis. “But maybe we could get together this weekend?”

That was only three days away, that wasn’t too soon to make plans again was it? Didn’t make her look to eager? She could go that long without seeing Nicole again, couldn’t she?

“Yeah. Yeah. That’d be nice,” Nicole said. “I’ll let you go get ready for work. You have my number. Maybe don’t wait so long to use it this time?” She said with a wink. Waverly let out a breathless laugh and squeaked out a promise that she wouldn’t.

Nicole leaned in and wrapped her arms around Waverly in a loose, light hug, pulling away before Waverly really had a chance to return it. And then she was gone, striding back down the street towards the coffee shop, hands shoved deeply into her pockets. Waverly sagged against the side of the building, breathless and mind whirring in confusion as she watched her walk away.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly is left reeling from her coffee date with Nicole, but an encounter with Champ and a conversation with Wynonna pushes her further towards the other woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, there be Champ. Sorry guys, but I had to do it.

**Chapter Two**

Waverly’s confusion only increased as she entered her apartment and found Champ there, laying on her bed in a pair of ridiculous cactus print boxers, in what he probably thought was a seductive pose. They had been more off than on lately, and knowing Champ, this was his idea of romance. In theory, Waverly was not opposed to a quickie before work, but she couldn’t help but think that if Nicole were trying to seduce her there would be candles and flowers and mood lighting and soft music. She knew that it was unfair to compare the two of them, and she was probably only even thinking about it because she’d just spent half the day with her, but that didn’t stop the mental image of Nicole in a pair of boxers and a tank top laying on her bed, arms crossed behind her head, legs splayed wide, a soft, sexy smirk playing at her lips. A shiver skittered down her spine at the thought and she shook her head to clear it. She shouldn’t be thinking about Nicole trying to romance her while her boyfriend was less than two feet away from her.

“Hey, babe,” he said, sitting up and sliding to the end of the bed when it became clear that Waverly wasn’t going to join him in it. “Where you been all day?” There was an unappealing whine in his tone. “I been calling and texting you.”

As if she were supposed to be at his beck and call, because he had decided to give her the time of day? Waverly suppressed the flare of irritation and struggled to keep her voice neutral and even as she answered. “I was having coffee with Nicole.”

“Nicole?” Champs face screwed up in confusion as she tried to place the name. “Wait, you mean that ginger cop from the bar the other day? You know, Pete Yorke told me that she’s a dyke,” he added, at her nod.

Waverly bristled at the word, and the derisive way in which he said it. “Pete Yorke’s an asshole.”

“I don’t know if I like the idea of you hanging out with her. She might try something.”

Waverly didn’t even bother to hide her eyeroll.

“Did she like, make a move?” He asked, before she even had the chance to tell him that she didn’t much care if he liked the idea or not. “Did she kiss you? Did you guys make out?” he asked, his tone going from concerned to leering in two seconds flat.

“You’re a pig Champ.” Waverly sidestepped the question, because while Nicole hadn’t made any blatant moves, she had made her interest clear, and damn it if she was going to give Champ the satisfaction of being right. Especially not when Nicole wasn’t the predator that Champ was trying to make her out to be.

Still, she felt a pang of guilt for keeping the truth from him. If the situation were reversed, and she found out that Champ had been having coffee with some girl who made her attraction to him very clear, she’d be hurt that he wasn’t honest about it.

Hell, she had been hurt in the past when she’d found out that he’d been hanging out with other girls and kept that information from her.

Is that what this was? Was she trying to get revenge on Champ for the times he had hurt her in the past? As soon as the thought entered her mind, she dismissed it. If that was something she wanted to do, she’d had plenty of opportunities over the years. No. Her interest, if you could call it that, in Nicole had nothing to do with her relationship with Champ. And yet, she was still doing something potentially hurtful to him. And keeping it from him. Despite that, she couldn’t quite bring herself to come clean.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the feeling of Champ’s hands closing around her hips, subtly angling her body into his as he dipped his head and pressed a kiss to the side of her neck.

“I have to get ready for work,” she said, pushing him away gently by the shoulders.

“You work downstairs,” he reminded her. “You can be there in two minutes.” His lips returned to her neck.

Huffing in irritation she pushed a little harder. “Doesn’t mean I can be late. And I still need to shower.” She didn’t, but it was an excuse for some alone time to clear her thoughts before she was thrust into craziness that was a Thursday night at Shorty’s.

“Alone,” she added, seeing the grin starting to form on his lips.

“Whatever,” he muttered, pulling away, a scowl fixed on his face as he began gathering up his clothes and pulling them on.

“Yeah, well maybe if you put a little more effort into things.”

“Effort? You mean like…I shaved and stuff.”

“No, I mean like, maybe take me out to dinner. Or buy me flowers, or something, before coming in here and pawing all over me.”

Champ didn’t respond and stormed out of the apartment without so much as a backward glance. Waverly watched his retreating form, feeling like she should be experiencing at least a little bit of remorse about the way the exchange went down, but mostly just relieved that he was gone. She knew she would have to examine that at some point, but for now she just wanted to get ready for work in peace and quiet.

*************

Shorty’s was bustling when she made her way downstairs thirty minutes later, the place full of families having dinner, high school kids crammed eight into six person booths, sharing plates of fries and drinking endless cups of pop, and the occasional traveller passing through, sampling Shorty’s award winning wings. As the evening progressed, the families would go home to tuck their kids into bed, the high schoolers would leave to go drinking in the bush and the travellers would get back on the road and the solitary drinkers and hard partiers would start to trickle in. By eleven the place would be packed with an odd mixture of twenty-something singles looking to hook up, lonely middle-aged men and woman seeking the same, and the occasional desperate housewife or bachelor. What the dive bar lacked in charm it made up for in convenience and location. The only other places open after 9 pm in Purgatory was the diner on the outskirts of town and the pizza place at far end of main street, neither of which served alcohol. While Shorty’s may be the place to be by default, it was still the place to be, whether it was Friday night or Sunday afternoon there was guaranteed to be a crowd. That was exactly what Waverly was counting on tonight, on losing herself in the motions of pulling pints and waiting tables and making small talk with the regulars, silencing her mind by exhausting her body.

She slipped in behind the bar just in time to catch Wynonna practically drape herself over it, trying to reach the bottles stored below. Waverly watched in amusement as her hand cast about, searching blindly before closing around something. She let out a triumphant yell as she rightened herself, and then a groan as Waverly snatched the bottle away from her.

“What’s the point of having a bartender for a sister if it doesn’t get me free shots?” she grumbled, settle back onto her stool, scowling.

“One shot,” Waverly warned, trying to sound stern, even though they both know that Wynonna would be able to wheedle more than that out of her before the night was through.

“Saw Chump racing out of here like his dick was on fire,” Wynonna said before downing her shot and thumping her empty glass down on the bar. “Trouble in paradise?”

“ _Champ_ and I are fine,” she said, reflexively. The way she always did when Wynonna ragged on him. And as always, the words left a slightly bitter taste in her mouth.

It’s not that they were a lie. She and Champ were fine. They got along well enough. They fought sometimes, but they'd never had any major arguments. They had fun together, drinking at the quarry with their friends, watching movies curled up in bed at her place, playing pool here on her night’s off. He was sweet to her, if not a little dense (and occasionally possessing a one-track mind.) He made her laugh. But that’s all they were, fine

"I'm telling you Babygirl, you can do better than two-hump Chump." 

Waverly shrugged at Wynonna's words. She'd heard it before, or variations of it from Wynonna, from Gus, from Chrissy. But she'd never really taken any stock in it. They were together because there wasn’t any reason not to be. Or at least, there had never been in the past. Small town, limited options. She’d said it so many times over the past couple years. Convincing herself, convincing others, that it was just the way it had to be.

But, what if it wasn’t? A pair of wide, chocolate brown eyes and a sweet smile immediately sprang to mind. Small town, sure, but maybe, just maybe, not so limited in options.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly does a little late night introspection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the length of time between chapters. I had just started to settle into a writing routine and then the pandemic hit and things got crazy at work. Things seems to have calmed down some, so I will be aiming for weekly updates.   
> Thank you to everyone who left kudos, it means a lot <3  
> I hope everyone is staying safe out there. Take care of yourselves

**Chapter Three**

Waverly’s shift passed quickly, and in a bit of a blur. She moved behind the bar and made the rounds of the tables, refreshing drinks and taking away empties, making small talk with her regulars deftly, but also on autopilot. Her mind not on the grandiose stories and bawdy jokes the old-timers at the bar tried to one up each other with, or the gossip that her former classmates tried to engage her in, or the usual comments about the weather, the crop season or the Purgatory high hockey team’s chances or any of the usual chatter that filled her nights. Her thoughts kept returning to a certain red head with warm, chocolate-brown eyes and a sweet, dimpled smile.

Every time the bell above the door jangled she glanced up, a mixture of hope and trepidation as she scoped out who entered, her breath leaving her body in a flat exhale every time it wasn’t Nicole who crossed the threshold. She knew it was bordering on pathetic, the desire to see her again, to spend even a few fleeting moment with her, after having spent the whole of an afternoon together but still, she couldn’t help but wish that the other woman would stop in for a drink, a chat.

The night wore on and even though there was no sighting of the other woman, Waverly held onto hope until the very last moment. Even as the and the crowd slowly thinned. Even as the last of her customers stumbled out into the cold, dark night. It was only as she turned the Open sign off that she finally gave up. A wave of disappointment rolling over her as she began flipping chairs up onto tables so she could sweep up. It was where pretty much everyone else in town spent their evenings, so why not the department’s newest deputy? Unless she had other, more pressing plans for the evening. Waverly paused her actions for a moment as she considered the fact that Nicole may have had something else to do tonight. Like A date.

The thought caused a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach even as she told herself that Nicole was free to date, to see whoever she chose. They weren’t dating, after all. Despite her best efforts to convince herself, she couldn’t ignore the way the thought of Nicole with someone made her stomach churn.

She shook her head, trying to clear it of such thoughts, and in doing failed to notice that she had missed a half-empty pitcher of beer when she had been bussing tables. The edge of the chair knocked into it as she flipped it up onto the table, the contents sloshing up over the rim and splashing all over her.

“Fuck.” Waverly tugged at her shirt, wincing as lukewarm beer seeped through the material and soaked her skin. The smell invading her nostrils, making her head spin. Sighing she pulled the shirt up, over her head, or attempted to. The material got caught in the clasp of her necklace and wouldn’t budge.

“We’ve got to stop meeting like this.” The voice in her ear, gently teasing, but also soft and sweet made her jump, an undignified squeak leaving her mouth. The hand on the small of her back, calloused and rough, but infinitely gentle, sent a shiver down her spine. The next thing she knew there was a tug of material and she was free.

She spun around, shivering once again, not sure if it was from the cold air of the bar hitting the skin of her now mostly bare torso or from the heat radiating from Nicole’s gaze as her eyes raked over Waverly’s half-naked form. She resisted the urge to flinch, to cross her arms and hide away. Instead she stood, breathing heavily, heart racing, but still, submitting to the inspection.

“See something you like, Officer?” From the twitch of Nicole’s lips, and the pinking of her cheeks, Waverly would guess that she did, indeed.

“Uh-huh.” Nicole swallowed hard as she tore her gaze away from Waverly’s chest to meet her eyes.

“I thought, when you saw something you liked, you didn’t wait,” Waverly issued the challenge, not sure who was more surprised by her boldness, herself, or Nicole, if the way the other woman’s eyes bugged out of her head were any indication.

But Nicole didn’t let her disbelief deter her, she surged forward, and the next thing Waverly knew she was being pushed backwards onto the table behind her, Nicole’s lips hot and urgent descended upon her own. Her hands slid across her skin, leaving burning trails as they traced along the curve of her ribs, across her shoulders, down her back. She wrapped her legs around Nicole’s waist and her arms around her shoulders, pulling their bodies flush together. A soft gasp escaped her lips as the edge of Nicole’s belt buckle pressed against her center, the subtle friction enough to make her hips jump even though the thick fabric of her jeans. Nicole took the opportunity to slip her tongue between Waverly’s parted lips, gliding against her own, coaxing it into a dual. She breathed sharply through her nose, head spinning from both the lack of sufficient oxygen and the sensation of Nicole’s hands sliding up her stomach to cup her breasts, thumbs rolling across the hard bud of her nipples over the fabric of her bra. A high, keening sound that she was sure she had never made before bubbled in her throat, but was swallowed by Nicole’s deep, insistent kisses.

Waverly’s hands had been roaming up and down Nicole’s back, digging into her shoulder blades and tracing along the dip at the small of her back and tracing along the contours of her spine, but suddenly the thin cotton material of her shirt seemed too thick of a barrier, her fingers itching to smooth across soft, silky skin. She fisted her hands in Nicole’s shirt, bunching the material and tugging it up, only realizing the fallacy in her plan when Nicole had to pull away to allow the garment passage over her head. She immediately missed the feeling of Nicole’s mouth on her own, and as soon as the shirt was clear she tossed it away, what happened to it now that it was off of no consequence, and slid her hands into Nicole’s hair, pulling her back.

Nicole came willingly, but changed course at the last second, tilting her head and latching her lips onto the side of Waverly’s neck. The soft whine of protest at being denied a kiss morphing into a moan as her tongue probed a sensitive spot behind her ear. She threw her head back, eyes screwed shut, fireworks flaring across her lids, as Nicole nipped and sucked her way down her neck, lips dragging, tongue lathing against her skin.

Arousal burned low in her belly, sending heat radiating through her body, leaving her feeling flush, and like her skin was too tight for her body. She couldn’t remember ever feeling so turned on in her life.

A low groan tore from her throat as Nicole dipped her tongue beneath the edge of her bra and scraped it across her nipple, before nudging the material aside with her nose and clamping her lips around the hardened bud. No, scratch that, this was the most turned on she had ever been in her life.

“Oh, god. Nicole.”

Waverly jerked upright, unsure for a moment what had woken her, heart racing and chest heaving as she struggled to regain her breath as she realized it had been the sound of her own voice in the otherwise silent room that had pulled her from sleep. The dream rushing back to her in technicolor.

“Fuck,” Waverly repeated the curse from her dream as she flopped back down onto the pillow and raked a hand through her hair, surprised to find it damp with sweat. It wasn’t the only part of her that was wet. She shifted her hips, trying to ease the throbbing between her legs.

Waverly was no stranger to sex dreams, but she had never had one so vivid before. So visceral. She could still feel the damp heat of Nicole’s lips on her skin, the fire burning in every nerve ending, solidness of Nicole’s body pressing into hers.

This thing with Nicole, her interest in the other woman, she couldn’t keep pretending that it was nothing. If they were going to continue to spend time together, she needed to acknowledge that it was not just an innocent friendship. And, she needed to decide what it is she wanted to do about it. Was she really willing to risk potentially blowing up her life to explore this attraction?

A cold chill coursed through her at the thought. Purgatory was not an easy town to grow up in. Waverly had lived under the shadow of her family’s sordid history her entire life. The subject of schoolyard taunts and side-ways glances in the street. Pretending not to hear the whispered comments or the saccharine sympathy from former family friends and neighbours. But she had worked hard to win over even the most sceptical of critics, throwing herself wholeheartedly into the community, volunteering at the senior’s center, at children’s summer camps, the animal shelter and a myriad of other causes and charities. She’d studied fashion magazines and kept up with all the latest trends, joined all the right clubs at school, student council, cheerleading, debate club, studied hard, moved in all the right circles, made all the right friends, every one of her activities aimed at endearing her to her classmates and finally enabling her to shed the legacy of the crazy Earp family. And it had worked. She had made head cheerleader, had been elected student body president and had earned the title of valedictorian. She’d even been voted most liked three out of four years in high school. She finally felt like she could walk around town with her head held high.

Was she really willing to give that up, to go back to being the subject of whispered gossip and derisive stares? It was shallow, and it didn’t make her particularly proud of herself for thinking it, but Waverly couldn’t help but feel reluctant to give up everything she had worked so hard to achieve. And for what, a fleeting attraction? A little excitement? Even as she tried to justify sticking with the status quo it felt wrong. Like slipping on a sweater that no longer fit.

Mind whirring, needing something to anchor her she reached for her phone, which was resting on the bedside table. She tapped her finger against the screen, and it came to life, lighting up the dark. Her gaze immediately drawn to the two threads of texts that had been waiting for her when she made it back upstairs after her shift. One of which had been active more recently. She clicked that one first, scrolled her way to the top, and began to re-read them.

Champ (12:30pm) u still pissed?

Champ (12:48 pm) babe?

Champ (1:12 pm) look Im sorry

Champ (1:50 pm) y u bein such a bitch

Champ (2:20 pm) u up?

Champ (2:25 pm) ???

Rolling her eyes, Waverly deleted the string of texts without bothering to respond, then opened the second thread.

Nicole (9:00 pm) Hope your shift is going well. 😊

Nicole (9:15) I’m glad you called me. I had a really good time today.

Nicole (9:15 pm) Can’t wait to see you this weekend

Nicole (9:30 pm) I know you like to have a plan :p so… I was thinking you could come over? I’ll make dinner. We could watch a movie

Nicole (9:40 pm) If that’s okay. We don’t have to. We could do something else

Nicole (9:40 pm) It’s up to you. I just thought it would be fun

Nicole (9:42 pm) We’ve got a couple days, we’ll figure something out

Nicole (10:02 pm) Goodnight, Waverly. Sweet dreams

Waverly couldn’t help the grin that tugged at her lips as she read her way through the series of texts. Nicole’s sweet sincerity shining through. And so did the cracks in her confidence. That sliver of vulnerability is what made her bordering on cocky persona endearing rather than obnoxious. It gave Waverly a soft, warm and fuzzy sort of feeling, knowing that she could make Nicole feel as off kilter as the other woman made her feel.

When she compared how the two strings of texts made her feel, her decision seemed fairly obvious.


End file.
